TimesChronicle
TimesChronicle is a contestant onBig Brother UK: Series 1, Big Brother UK: Series 3 and Big Brother UK: Series 6 Profile Biography |-|BB1= Retrieved Pre-Season. Why do you want to be in the house? I want to be in the house so I can meet new members of the Big Brother community and I can get my name across more. I also want to meet new friends and hopefully get my name in the spotlight. I also want to see how others will see me as an individual inside of the house. What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? ''' I want everyone to see me as someone who doesn't seem like a big impact but would still have a big influence on the house in a small way. I also want them to see me as one of the interesting houseguests who doesn't seem like a big person yet is big in a small way. '''What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? Someone who would bring tea and drama to the house. Even though I may seem weak and helpless I can stir up drama very easily if someone decides the start it with me. Most likely I do normally win over them which is not always a good thing as the other may dislike me dearly. What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' I can bring twists to the season, I could make one of the biggest moves ever without the rest of the house knowing I was the one behind it all. I could also blindside people secretly without them finding out. I'm also special since I have my own tricks up my sleeve which others may not, since I normally like to plan ahead even though sometimes it's not the best option. Personality Hey all! My name is Jessie. I'm 29 and I come from Liverpool! My tactic to deal with arguments is mostly just walking away from it and trying to calm myself down, however plan B's are always needed. So my plan B is to try and calm the opposite. I don't have many friends yet the ones I do have I'm extremely close to, and believe me some were jealous I got on and not them, I would be the same. Anyways, my mum is really happy I made it on because all she wants is to see how I'll act on reality TV. Everyone else is basically the same but they don't really care. I'll most likely get on with those who are willing to co-operate with me, such as friendly people but also strategic ones, yet what aggravates me the most is when people straight up lie to my face and try and get me out, because that's when you'll see my real dark side. |-|BB3= '''Why do you want to be in the house? * ' I want to be in the house since I already played in season one and I want to make my popularity rise much more than it did before since then I was slightly quiet and only managed to get 8th place but this time if I put myself forward as something amazing then I may have a shot to win the ultimate prize of Big Brother! Oh and I also want to be in it to make more friends! 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * ' Someone who's not a threat, since most of the time whenever there's a fans vs favourite season the fans always try to get the favourites out since they think they're 'strong'. I just want to be seen as someone who's really interesting and that I'm just going to be an ordinary player in the Big Brother house... but in reality I will be manipulating them to do my dirty work and to do my business! 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' Tea, tea, tea! I will spill the tea on every single housemate there is until they are left there speechless with nothing to say. Well, I technically won't spill the tea unless there is like a reason for it, so as I mentioned in my app before, I would bring twists and drama to the house because there is no Big Brother without any twists or drama is there!? '''Describe yourself in three words Dramatic, enlightening and superstitious. What are your biggest fears? ''' Losing my friends and anyone who I'm close to, even though I may look like I don't care I really do.. and CREEPY STUFF. I can not deal with anything paranormal so please do not throw anything of that sort at me. Personality Howdy! My name is Jessie and I originally come from Liverpool but I now live in Paris! I'm sure it won't be a problem. Anywho, dealing with arguments now is actually quite easier than before apart from the fact that some people just tend to tip me over the edge a little bit and show my real dark side. I would always keep a group of friends with me yet make sure they are really powerful and can take out the enemies! I still need to make sure I'm more powerful than them because that time will come. My family were actually quite surprised on how far I did in BB1 and would love for me to return for BB3. People who I personally would like are: those who aren't bitches and don't turn around and stab you in the back because hunny that's me! I also get along with those who just want to have a good time and basically relax! But I HATE people who keep playing the double agent because hunny I'm that too. <3 Player History- Big Brother UK: Series 1 Nomination History Key * ''-'' On the 'Nominated' Column means the housemate was not able to nominate due to them being not ilegible to. * ''-'' On the 'Nominated By' Column means they were not able to be nominated due to them being immune or if they recieved 0 nominations * ''Inelegible''''' means they did not nominate due to the fact they didnt attend the episode. Trivia * Jessie ties with Milan and Sam with the most nominations in Big Brother 1 with 16. * Jessie is the third person in the Pink Team to be evicted. Category:Female Category:8th Place Category:Lived 57 Days Category:Pink Team Category:9th Evicted Category:Finalist Category:Returning Housemate Category:3rd